Touu
by Subaru Shojo
Summary: Un fic para una pareja inedita, Eriol y Tomoyo *Ahora si esta la historia* perdon por la hoja vacia


  
Touu

Por: Misashi-chan

Para: Fuu-chan

Quiero darle mi mayor agradecimiento a Fuu-chan y a Sam-chan. Fuu, quien me dio ideas, y me apoyo en hacer este fic, ejem...obligar a hacerlo... de todas maneras. A Sam por ayudarme con los términos japoneses. Arigato Fuu-chan y Sam-chan.

Era una tarde lluviosa de noviembre, en las calles de la muy elegante Inglaterra, una joven de cabellos grisáceos negrillos, camina por las calles debajo de un techo abrazándose fuertemente.

Sus ojos añil, metidos en una neblina de confusión y dolor, ya había terminado la secundaria, y se propuso a estudiar, claro, como su madre quería lo mejor de su hija, quería que tuviera la mejor escuela, así es que la mejor escuela de diseñadora, se encontraba en Inglaterra, por mas que Tomoyo le suplicara a su madre, esta se negaba, quería ver a su hija teniendo éxito en lo que mas le gustaba hacer, confeccionar y diseñar.

Pero por el lado de Tomoyo, ella extrañaría a Sakura, tal vez ella no tanto como lo haría Tomoyo, puesto que la madre de Li, accedió a que este acudiera a la preparatoria de Tomoeda, y pues bien, el joven Shaoran consolaría a la pequeña Sakura en su ausencia.

Pero, ¿quien la consolaría a ella? Ella estaba sola en Inglaterra, había hecho muy pocos amigos desde que llego, muy pocos...

//Solo desearía que la lluvia pasase// pensó Tomoyo exhalando aire, haciendo visible el vapor. Frotaba mas sus brazos, con tal de conseguir un poco de calor, sus ojos completamente cerrados. Su expresión en vez de ser la misma alegre y llena de vida, se había tornada en una triste y distante...sin deseos de nada, solo quería volver a Tomoeda y

abrazar a Sakura, estar cerca de ella, tal vez no de la manera que ella deseaba, pero, tan solo tenerla solo un momento, calmaría el dolor.

Volteaba a los extremos de la banqueta, y veía gente con la expresión mas fría y a la vez bellamente elegante, si, eran personas muy cerradas...

En cambio, Sakura-chan siempre había tenido esa expresión amble y dulce en su semblante, nunca le daba la espalda a nadie, y siempre dispuesta a conocer.

Era una lastima que aquí existieran personas tan cerradas, tan frías, tan exóticamente bellas.

Si, bellas, tenían algo en su entorno, que hacían que Tomoyo no se sintiera mal del todo, una cultura totalmente diferente, llena de elegancia y delicadeza. Su tranquilidad y frialdad, hacían a las personas como pequeños muñecos de porcelana, insólitamente pulcros...

Pero si, a veces le faltaba esa calidez, esa sonrisa, que le llenaba el día.

//Si no llego, me suspenderán una semana completa, y no puedo perderme nada, ya que será el día del diseño final// pensó preocupada. Suspiro y vio la lluvia caer con mas fuerza, se armo de valor y mordió su labio inferior, cerro los ojos fuertemente y se lanzo afuera de la lluvia, abrió los ojos y comenzó a correr, teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse.

Corría a toda velocidad, mas no podía ver bien por la neblina esparcida por todas partes, ya poco a poco comenzaba a atardecer, y las luces de los faros que iluminaban las calles, no le servían de mucho.

Por fin se dio por vencida, y decidió refugiarse, entro a un club nocturno, sus ropas estaban completamente mojadas, y miles de escalofríos corrían por su piel, y la gente vio a la recién llegaba y como esta tiritaba de frió.

Una mesera, conmovida por la dulce cara de la chica, decidió llevarla atrás de los vestidores, donde se preparaban las chicas y los invitados que pasaban al tarima. Tomoyo le agradeció y ésta con una hermosa sonrisa, se despidió y le dijo que había mucho vestuario, que agarra todo lo que quisiera, mientras la chica se fue a trabajar.

Tomoyo busco entre la ropa, si, definitivamente, necesitaban a alguien que le diseñara ropa mas bonita. Entonces recordó los gratos momentos que pasaba, confeccionando los trajes de batalla de Sakura. Sonrió levemente y se comenzó a vestir. 

Entonces salió y se vio en el espejo, sonrió pícaramente, y camino hacia atrás...de repente sintió como tropezaba con alguien, y que iba cayendo, dos brazos la sostuvieron.

"¡Oh! ¡Gomen nasai!" exclamo Tomoyo, volteando a ver a su salvador.

"No hay problema...con permiso" dijo el joven pasando, Tomoyo no pudo verlo bien, ya que se fue inmediatamente, lo vio por detrás y su pelo era negro azulino.

Tomoyo lo miro confusa, y después se volteo para ver que otro señor atrás la estaba mirando.

"¿Quien eres tu?" dijo con voz potente, Tomoyo trago saliva y se hizo un poco para atrás.

La chica que la había acogido en el club, llego corriendo y se interpuso entre el desconocido y ella.

"Yo la traje, estaba empapada y decidí darle ropa" dijo con un excelente acento ingles.

"Bueno, entonces ya esta vestida, ahora ya puede irse" dijo con voz áspera.

"Pero...sigue lloviendo, se volverá a mojar, después de la función yo la llevare a su casa" dijo imponente. El señor titubeó y miró despectivamente a Tomoyo.

"Donde vives?!" gruñó arqueando la ceja.

"En el internado de San Thomas" dijo temerosa.

"Eso queda muy lejos, no llegaras con esa lluvia, quédate aquí, pero tendrás que hacer algo" dijo el señor con una voz mas calmada.

"Si quiere, puede atender las mesas señor" opinó la chica.

"Ya hay demasiadas meseras...¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?¿Cantar?" pregunto el señor.

Tomoyo sonrió...

Tomoyo estaba siendo arreglada por varias chicas, entre ellas la que la había ayudado.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto la chica.

"Tomoyo, Daidouji Tomoyo" dijo tímidamente.

"Mi nombre es Elizabeth, pero puedes decirme Liz" le sonrió mientras cepillaba su cabello.

"Damas y caballeros, como numero especial, tenemos a la orquesta mas cotizada de Inglaterra, la orquesta Memories, recibámoslos con un fuerte aplauso!" dijo el anunciador, seis jóvenes subieron a la tarima, uno se dirigió a la batería, otro al chelo, otro al violín y por ultimo uno al piano.

Estos jóvenes eran altos, de facciones serias y tranquilas, dos de ellos tenían el pelo negro azulado, otros dos café oscuro, uno de pelo negro y otro de pelo claro. Eran muy bien parecidos, típicos ingleses con facciones finas, parecían de poca edad, no muy grandes, pero tampoco muy jóvenes, se les calculaba entre los 16-18 años.

Tomoyo veía a la orquesta tocar, y se sentía soñada, tocaban muy bonito. Y entonces reconoció que el del piano es con el que se había tropezado.

De nuevo, no pudo verle la cara ya que este le daba la espalda, siguió escuchando la melodía, mientras Liz atrás de ella, veía con ojos soñadores a la banda.

Cada vez mas se llenaba de gente el club, y Liz tuvo que retirarse para seguir sirviendo a los clientes. En eso después de que la pieza termino, el anunciador agarro el micrófono y subió a la tarima. El publico aclamaba a la banda, sobre todo las chicas. Eran aplausos, gritos, silbidos, existía todo tipo de aclames hacia la joven orquesta.

"bueno, hoy tenemos una invitada especial, es joven y muy bonita ^_~ ¡¡Démosle un gran aplauso a Tamayo!!" dijo con voz eufórica, el publico aplaudió.

"Es Tomoyo, Sam ¬¬" reclamó Liz.

"Disculpa, no sabia, es un nombre raro" dijo con miles de gotas de sudor.

Tomoyo subió al estrado, y miro a los de la orquesta, ella les dijo algo y ellos asintieron, el joven del piano estaba absorto mirando a Liz, la saludo de lejos, y Liz emocionada, grito por todas partes. El publico se quedo con miles de gotas de sudor.

Entonces el de la batería comenzó a dar el compás y comenzó a tocar. Tomoyo cerro los ojos, mientras se daba una ligera introducción de música.

_Fly me to the Moon_

_And let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like Jupiter and mars._

_In other words, hold my hand…_

_In other words, darling, kiss me. . ._

Tomoyo poco a poco se perdía con la melodía, el joven del piano seguía tocando embelesado con la melodía que producían sus dedos y por la hermosa voz que la acompañaba.

Fill my heart with sun

_And let me sing forever more._

_You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

_In other words, pleasebe true!_

_In other words, I love you!_

El joven se pasmo cuando escucho el ultimo tono, volteo mientras seguía tocando, y vio a Tomoyo cantando con los ojos cerrados, luego los entre abrió distinguiendo su brillo en sus ojos añiles.

"To-mo-yo" susurro para si, mientras seguía tocando el piano.

_In other words, pleasebe true!_

_In other words, I love you…_

Termino la canción y el joven miro a Tomoyo sin perderla de vista. Tomoyo al sentir la mirada, volteo y vio los ojos del muchacho.

"Hiragizawa-kun..." murmuro perpleja. Eriol se paro del asiento del piano y se dirigió hacia Tomoyo.

"Daidouji-san, como has estado" esbozo una hermosa sonrisa. Tomoyo le dio otra mas cálida.

"Veo que no has perdido tu voz" dijo acompañándola fuera del estrado.

"Ni tu, tu manera de tocar Hiragizawa-kun" dijo haciendo una pequeña risita.

"No cambias Daidouji..." dijo cálidamente, Tomoyo no pudo mas que sonrojarse.

Tomoyo dio un nuevo vistazo a Eriol, sus ojos no habían cambiado, igual de tranquilos, serios y con un toque de frialdad, como típico ingles, su pelo un poco mas largo, unos cuantos flecos en su frente y parte de su pelo amarrado en una cola de caballo baja. Obviamente su cuerpo ya no era el de un niño de 11 años, si no mas bien su espalda era mas ancha, y se notaba que hacia ejercicio. Tenia un traje negro, con corbata negra y blusa azul rey, lo que hacia mas atractivo a su dueño.

//¿Hey de donde vino eso?// pensó Tomoyo sonrojándose en un tenue rojo carmín.

Mientras Tomoyo hacia su inspección, Eriol, por muy raro que parezca, también hacia la suya con su vieja compañera.

Ella había crecido, ahora era mas alta, y su cabello, aunque lo tuviera amarrado en un chongo, sus rizos caían hasta llegar debajo de sus muslos, si, muy bonita figura, y también el vestido dejaba una buena vista de las curvas y lo desarrollado que estaba su cuerpo. Se veía muy bonita, de pequeña lo era, pero ahora se veía hermosa. Y Eriol sonrió tiernamente al ver el ligero sonrojo, que acentuaba su cara, también había cambiado, su boca fina, pero mas atractiva, sus ojos miraban mas profundo, no era tan alegre como antes, pero su toque melancólico le hacia perder el aliento, ojos opacos, pero seguían con un poco de chispa, su cara mas alargada y afinada. Si, muy atractiva.

"Hirawizaga-kun, sucede algo?" pregunto, al ver la intensa atención que ponía al verla.

"No, para nada, a donde te llevo?" dijo ofreciendo su mano, con una sonrisa.

"Em...Liz me llevara gracias" dijo tímidamente, en eso Liz se acerco a la pareja.

"Entonces, ya conoces a Eriol?" pregunto Liz, recargando sus manos en el hombro de Eriol.

"Si, íbamos en la misma primaria" dijo Tomoyo.

"¿Y eran amigos?"pregunto Liz.

"Em...conocidos" contesto rápidamente Tomoyo, para la sorpresa de Eriol.

"Bueno, ¿Entonces te llevo al internado de San Thomas?"dijo Liz sonriente.

"Si..." asintió Tomoyo.

"Si quieres, yo la llevo, tu te ves cansada, y hoy hubo mucha clientela, anda vete a descansar, además el conservatorio queda cerda del internado, me queda mas cerca" dijo Eriol con una tierna sonrisa.

"Gracias, Tomoyo, fue un placer conocerte, espero que nos vuelvas a visitar" dijo sonriente, mientras la abrazo lentamente, Tomoyo, se quedo perpleja, y correspondió el abrazo.

"Si, gracias" dijo sonriente. En eso Liz se fue y dejo a Eriol y a Tomoyo solos, Eriol ofreció su brazo, Tomoyo acepto. Y ambos se dirigieron a la salida.

Eriol saco su paraguas y lo puso sobre ellos dos,comenzaron a caminar, hasta llegar al coche.

Se subieron, y se fueron hacia el internado.

Eriol, cada vez que podía miraba de reojo a Tomoyo, quien a su vez, miraba a la ventana.

"¿Te gusta la lluvia?" pregunto.

"Si..." dijo distanciada.

"¿Recuerdos?" siguió preguntando.

"No del todo, solo pienso que, a veces, soy como la lluvia" dijo melancólicamente.

"¿Por que?" insistió.

"No se, solo pienso que soy como ella" dijo sin emoción.

"Ah, ya veo" murmuro.

"¿y tu que haces Hiragizawa-kun? Es decir,¿qué es lo que estudias? Veo que tienes una orquesta, y que eres bueno en eso,¿te acuerdas de nuestro dueto, donde tu tocabas el piano y yo cantaba? Mas bien, el incidente del piano que me quería matar" sonrió Tomoyo para verlo.

"Perdón" musito.

"No hay problema, además era para una buena causa" dijo volteando a ver de nuevo por la ventana.

"Si, recuerdo ese dueto, por eso fue que te reconocí" dijo mirando adelante. Tomoyo solo rió.

"¿Y como es que llegaste al club?" siguió preguntando.

"Este...yo...estaba corriendo bajo la lluvia, pero sabia que corriendo no lograría nada" dijo descansando su cabeza en el cristal.

"¿Qué hacías tan lejos del internado?" insistió, pero Tomoyo lo miro con una expresión dolida, y mejor volteo para que no le viera la cara.

//No, el no debe de saber, lo sola que estoy, sentiría compasión de mi, y se portaría lo mejor para que no me sintiera sola, debo de aparentar ser feliz...de nuevo// pensó Tomoyo cerrando levemente sus ojos, viendo como las gotas caían en el cristal.

Eriol bajo la mirada, pensando que había sido un poco incomoda la pregunta, apretó sus manos al volante, y siguió preguntando.

"¿Iras a verme al conservatorio, verdad?" dijo Eriol con voz inocente.

"¿Para que?" dijo en un tono seco, después se arrepintió y volteo a verlo, pero seguía con su misma expresión inmutable de siempre.

"Dijiste que te gustaba como tocaba, ¿Por qué no vas un día, y hacemos otro dueto?" sonrió volteando a verla. Tomoyose paralizo y se sonrojo un poco, por lo oscuro del día y la lluvia casi no se notaba, pero Eriol como siempre tan perspicaz, lo noto y su sonrisa se amplio mas.

"Hai..." dijo tímidamente. Eriol volteo de nuevo viendo el camino.

"Vaya, tu internado si que es enorme" dijo viendo a un lado el comienzo del internado.

"¿nunca lo has visitado?" pregunto Tomoyo.

"No, ya que es solo para jovencitas" rió un poco Eriol, y Tomoyo hizo una mueca en pena.

"Pero, bueno, ¿no vas a visitar a tu novia a algún internado?" dijo discretamente. Eriol sonrió ampliamente para lamentación de Tomoyo.

"¿Cuál novia?" dijo con un poco de risa, en eso Tomoyo se sintió mas apenada aun.

"Bueno, yo pensé que ya tenias novia, o prometida, o tal vez esposa" dijo Tomoyo sonrojándose mas, cada vez que se daba cuenta de las tonterías que decía.

Eriol no podía contenerse las ganas de reírse, hacia mucho tiempo que alguien no lo hacia reír, Nakuru y Spi, lo hacían continuamente, pero desde que regreso a Inglaterra, Spi y Nakuru decidieron regresar a visitar a la familia Kinomoto.

Pero solo rió un poco y siguió manejando. Llegaron hasta la puerta, ya era de noche y la cara de Tomoyo se lleno de pánico, por que pensó que la expulsarían por llegar tan tarde.

Eriol se bajo y abrió el paraguas mojándose un poco, fue a la puerta de Tomoyo, la abrió y la sujeto del brazo, la acerco a el para que el paraguas alcanzara para los dos.

Tomoyo se relajo un poco, sentía de nuevo esa calidez, que le emanaba aquella vez, la pequeña Sakura. Pero cuando subieron las escaleras y entraron al hall, Tomoyo se aferró un poco a las ropas de Eriol, éste se tensó, y se puso un tanto nervioso. Después vio a Tomoyo con una cara preocupada. Sonrió y entraron a la dirección.

"¡No! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Me van a suspender si aviso esto a la directora!" dijo Tomoyo en un tono chillante.

"Si no lo haces tu, lo harán ellas" discretamente señalo a las dos consagradas que estaban en la entrada de la puerta viendo, no muy agradablemente a Eriol.

"Pasen" indico una de las superioras. Ambos jóvenes entraron. La primera en entrar fue Tomoyo.

"¡Srita. Daidouji con usted quería hablar!" exclamo la directora, ya vieja e histérica.

//Oh, Oh// pensó alarmantemente.

"¿Cómo fue posible que usted, saliera sin nuestro permiso?" dijo imponente.

"Yo...lo siento Sra. Directora" dijo apenada y esperándose lo peor.

"Bien, creo que ya sabes el castigo Daidouji" dijo con voz seca y cortante.

"..." Tomoyo bajo la cabeza, en eso una mano se poso en su hombro, y de las sombras, apareció Eriol mirando a la directora.

"Madame Montesquié, ella estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo" dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Tomoyo volteo rápidamente a verlo con sorpresa.

//¿Madame Montesquié?// pensó Tomoyo.

"¡Oh!¡Pero si eres tu, mi queridísimo Eriol!" dijo llena de alegría, se paro de su asiento y se fue a abrazar al muchacho. Eriol correspondió el abrazo.

"¿Estuviste con ella?¿Desde de la hora del te?" pregunto dudosa la directora, Eriol sonrió mas y asintió con la cabeza.

Tomoyo, ya no sabia que hacer, ¿seria capas de creerle a Eriol?

"Así es madame, ella estuvo conmigo, para hacer un dueto, usted muy bien sabe, que la orquesta y yo estamos en busca de nuevos talentos, y una voz tan bella como la de la Srita. Daidouji es algo que no podemos dejar pasar por alto" dijo con mucha confianza.

"Oh, ya veo, pero ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?" pregunto de nuevo, esas preguntas no le agradaban a Tomoyo, ella simplemente trago saliva. Eriol con toda la confianza contesto.

"Madame, no dudo que usted quiere el bienestar de sus alumnas, pero le doy mi palabra que ella estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, si se esta viendo la culpa a alguien, yo me digo totalmente culpable, yo pedí que saliera, ella dudo mucho, pero logre convencerla. Y pudo hacer el dueto que tanto esperaba" 

La directora, fascinada por la presencia del muchacho contesto.

"Oh Eriol, perdón por ser tan desconfiada, nada mas que para la próxima vez, avísame que te la llevaras, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo dándole la mano, la cual Eriol se inclinó y la beso.

"Tu siempre tan amable muchacho, no se como no tienes una linda prometida" dijo la directora abochornada. Tomoyo se quedo perpleja. Le debía sus estudios a Eriol, ahora si podría acabar el diseño final.

"Con permiso Sra. Directora, me retiro" dijo inclinándose.

"Bien, Daidouji, y perdona las preocupaciones, por las cuales te hice pasar" dijo amablemente, para el asombro de Tomoyo, vaya que la presencia del muchacho, cambiaba la actitud de la persona mas mal humorada de toda Inglaterra.

"Yo también me retiro madame, fue un gusto saludarla" dijo inclinando su cabeza. La directora altiva, también inclino su cabeza.

"El gusto ha sido mío, espero que me visites mas seguido muchacho, y que nos deleites con tu música" 

"Lo haré madame" dijo con otra sonrisa, saliendo hacia la puerta, donde Tomoyo lo esperaba.

"Arigato, Hiragizawa-kun" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Eriol sonrió.

"Dime Eriol...y no hay de que" dijo con ternura.

"Si, Eriol, has salvado lo que mas he querido, gracias" sonrió dulcemente, Eriol sonrió mas y se despidió de beso. Tomoyo se sonrojo al sentir los tibios labios de Eriol contra su mejilla, y lo dulce y delicados que eran contra su piel. Eriol se sintió tan extraño al sentir contacto con su piel, muy suave y tersa, blanca, delicada. 

//Debo de dejar de pensar así de ella, es solo una amiga, una vieja amiga// pensó Eriol separando su cara de la de ella, perdiéndose en los ojos que con brillo lo miraban, los océanos color añil que lo miraban fijamente, y los labios que se arqueaban para hacer una dulce sonrisa. Y la lluvia con un poco de contraste de la luna, alumbraban y creaban sombras en su cabello, haciendo una perfecta imagen. Eriol volteo y decidió ver hacia otra parte. Tomoyo rió un poco ante el brusco cambio de Eriol al tratar de mirar a otra parte.

"Espero que me saques mas seguido, esto a veces, se pone muy aburrido" dijo entre risitas.

"Si, eso haré, ¿que tal mañana y así vas al conservatorio?" dijo guardando compostura y de nuevo su tranquila y despreocupante sonrisa.

" Esta bien, ¿mañana a que hora?"pregunto.

"A las 12:30 esta bien?" dijo con su cara inmutable.

"Si, aquí te espero" dijo con una verdadera sonrisa, hace mucho que no la hacia.

"Bien, nos vemos" dijo Eriol abriendo su paraguas y dirigiéndose al coche, Tomoyo subió las escaleras, y son una ligera sonrisa bosquejó un suspiro.

En las calles, cerca de una tienda de enlatados, una chica de cabellos rizados dorados con ojos cafés mira al cielo.

"Eriol...algún día me veras mas que como una amiga" en eso Liz, se recostó en su cama pensado en su adorado príncipe, Eriol Hiragizawa...

"Muy lindo el muchacho, cuando me lo presentas?" dijo una chica de pelo café con lentes y ojos verdes.

"Maggy, ¿ya tan pronto pensando en hombres?" dijo Tomoyo para una de sus mejores amigas, Margaret, siempre la había acompañado, y siempre era muy amable con ella, en un estilo a Sakura, pero Margaret, nunca seria Sakura, ni Sakura seria Margaret. A este pensamiento le dio una sonrisa mas dulce a Maggy.

"Oye, ¿entonces es tu novio?, porque esta muuuuuy guapo" dijo emocionada.

"No, solo un amigo de la infancia" dijo cepillando su largo pelo, Maggy se paso a la otra cama y ayudo a Tomoyo a recogérselo en una hermosa trenza.

"¿Y mañana lo verás?" pregunto dándole los últimos toques a la trenza.

"Si, gracias a Eriol, la directora no me suspendió, parece ser que Eriol y la directora se llevaban muy bien" dijo cayéndose un poco de sueño, siempre le daba sueño que alguien le arreglara el cabello.

"Vaya, te sacaste el premio gordo" dijo pasándose a su cama, y recostando a Tomoyo, quien apenas podía abrir los ojos.

"No...solo somos amigos" dijo cayendo completamente dormida, Maggy sonrió y se fue a dormir.

Mientras tanto...

Eriol veía por la ventana la lluvia que seguía cayendo.

"La lluvia tiene muchas formas de caer, en diagonal,en picada, en granizo, llovizna..."

"Tu también tienes muchas formas de ser Tomoyo-chan, ¿cuál de todas eres tu?" dijo en alto.

"Eres como la lluvia, imprescindible, misteriosa, silenciosa y a la vez exóticamente hermosa, dejando un trazo de hipnosis al sonido, como la lluvia lo hace al caer a una superficie"

"Es bueno tener una amiga cerca, a la lluvia cerca" suspiro Eriol, metiéndose a su cuarto y apagando las luces.

Al día siguiente...

"Tomoyo...Tomoyo" dijo Margaret moviendo un poco a su amiga. Tomoyo sólo se movía y emitía monosílabas sin entender.

"Eriol ya llego" dijo Maggy con una cara de malicia. En eso Tomoyo se levanto en un dos por tres, parte de su pelo estaba desacomodado,y varios rizos caían a su alrededor.

"El interés tiene pies, amiga" bromeo Maggy, Tomoyo solo se sonrojo y le sonrió.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunto Tomoyo estirándose un poco.

"Las 10:00, no se como le hiciste, pero la directora te dejo dormir por un buen rato" dijo riéndose. Tomoyo la miro con confusión.

"vaya, que cambio de la Sra. Directora" dijo asombrada.

"¡Ah! ¿Sigues diciéndole señora? ¡Ella es la bruja, no una señora!" bufó Maggy.

"Busu..." dijo entre risas.

"¿Busu?¿Qué es busu? Ah, de nuevo tu lengua natal, de seguro es señora" refuto Maggy.

"No, es bruja" ^_^ dijo alegremente Tomoyo, entonces Maggy la abrazo fuertemente.

"¡Bien!¡Vas mejorando!" grito Maggy, Tomoyo no pudo mas que reírse.

"Bien, a desayunar bella durmiente" dijo jalando a Tomoyo al comedor, su uniforme era gris con rojo (estilo al de Rei en Sailor Moon) ambas comenzaron a comer, y Tomoyo se fue a avisarle a la directora, que iría con Eriol al conservatorio.

"Bien, pero te quedas con el uniforme" dijo con tono seco, Tomoyo sonrió y asintió, salió del despacho, y se subió a arreglar.

Mientras Tomoyo se arreglaba el pelo en una media cola, escucho una ola de gritos que venían desde abajo. Maggy azoto la puerta, jadeando y poniendo su mano en el corazón.

"¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!" grito apenas con la poca voz que le quedaba.

"¿Huh?" dijo Tomoyo inocentemente.

"¡¡¡Por que tienes a uno de la orquesta Memories!!!" dijo gritando sin aliento.

"ni que fuera objeto Maggy-chan" ^_^; dijo muy nerviosa.

"¡Ah es que esos, son los dioses!" dijo con miles de corazones a su alrededor.

"No es para tanto" dijo ocultando su rubor. Tomoyo bajo y en efecto, vio a miles de jovencitas encima de Eriol, tantas que, ya ni siquiera Eriol era visible entre tanta multitud.

Se adentro entre la masa de gente yahí vio a Eriol de cómo mas de mil manos lo agarraban mientras el yacía inconsciente @_@

Lo arrastro hacia el coche, mientras se escuchaban gritos de quien se quedaría con el, lo subió y le dio palmaditas en la mejilla.

"Eriol...Eriol" dijo dulcemente, lentamente Eriol abrió los ojos y se perdió en el par de ojos color añil que lo miraban.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto. Eriol asintió y vio en la posición en la que estaban, Tomoyo mas o menos encima de el, recargando sus manos en sus hombros y su cara un poco cerca. Tomoyo se percato de esto, y se volvió a su asiento, estaba roja. Eriol lo noto y sonrió mas.

Llegaron al conservatorio, Tomoyo se quedo maravillada con la inmensidad del conservatorio.

Entraron y Tomoyo pudo apreciar las diferentes salas, cada una era en honor a algún compositor famoso o compositores famosos, que tocaban un instrumento en especial.

Eriol la condujo a una sala en especial, llamada la sala Chopin.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" pregunto Tomoyo. Eriol solo la guió a que se sentara en uno de los asientos delanteros de la sala. El se reunió con la orquesta que se estaba preparando y se sentó del lado de las percusiones.

"Espero que te guste, Tomoyo-chan" dijo agarrando un clarinete. El director estaba casi a un lado de Tomoyo para que ella pudiera apreciar el acto.

Y Eriol comenzó a tocar mientras los tambores lo acompañaban. Tomoyo sonrió, era una de sus piezas favoritas, Bolero de Maurice Ravel.

Después el dejo abajo su instrumento, mientras otro de percusión lo seguía. Eriol se paro y se dirigió a Tomoyo, camino hacia a ella, extendió su mano se inclino.

"Srita. Daidouji ¿Seria usted tan amable de honrarme con su presencia, para bailar esta pieza?" Tomoyo rió y acepto la propuesta de Eriol.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar, Tomoyo daba vueltas, y Eriol acerco mas su cintura a la de el. Tomoyo se sorprendió, y siguió bailando un poco mas tensa, pero cuando mas avanzaba la música,y su ritmo, poco a poco los dos se desenvolvían en los brazos del otro.

Cada vez el ritmo aumentaba, al igual que su acústica, y ambos gozaban la danza.

Liz caminaba hacia donde estaba la música, hoy, había sido un excelente día, la habían dejado salir por un rato para poder ver a Eriol. Entro a la sala y vio a la dulce pareja sonriendo alegremente, en los brazos del otro, bailando y gozando de la orquesta que los acompañaba.

Era mas de lo que podía soportar, se lleno de ira, y el postre que traía para el, lo hizo añicos.

Después del enojo vino el desconsuelo, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, miles de suspiros cortos y sus manos aplastando el postre que le había preparado. Lo soltó y toda la crema pastelera se regó en el piso.

La música iba aumentando su tonalidad, lo que indicaba su fin, Eriol apretó mas el cuerpo de Tomoyo hacia el suyo, acariciando su espalda baja, Tomoyo se exalto y dio un inesperado salto, muy pequeño, Eriol enredo sus dedos en los rizos de su pelo. El corazón de Tomoyo latía rápidamente viendo como cada vez el se acercaba mas y mas, justo al ritmo de la música.

Cerro sus ojos mientras el aun con sus rizos en la palma de su mano, acariciaba su mejilla.

//Eriol ¿Qué estas haciendo?// pensó, congelándose a solo milímetros de la cara de Tomoyo.

//ERIOLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!// gritos en su mente aparecían continuamente, Liz lloro mas y cayo inconsciente.

Tomoyo abrió poco a poco los ojos, la música paró de repente, vio a Eriol quien había quedado en un estado de shock, aun en la posición que estaban, Eriol no respondía. Tomoyo no podía leer las expresiones que tenia en sus ojos. ¿Miedo?¿Confusión?

De repente el abrazo comenzó a perder fuerza, y su mano poco a poco dejo el trazo en su piel.

"Yo..." dijo soltándola por completo. Tomoyo sintió como un nudo en la garganta, mientras trataba de cubrir sus lagrimas con su orgullo, al menos con el poco que le quedaba.

Eriol trato de pedir disculpas, pero por primera vez en su vida, no sabia que hacer.

Después volteo para donde estaba toda la multitud, entre varios levantaron a la persona, y vio que era Liz.

"¡Liz!" grito Eriol corriendo hacia ella. Tomoyo retrocedió y vio como Eriol subía para ayudar a su amiga, Tomoyo lo malentendió.Poco a poco salió de la sala, mientras Eriol atendía a Liz, cerro la puerta detrás de ella y salió corriendo, esta vez no pudo contener sus lagrimas.

En las sombras, cerca de una esquina dos ojos tenían su vista fijada en ella . . .

Liz poco a poco abría sus ojos, y vio a sus al par de ojos color azul que adoraba tanto.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Eriol tomándola en sus brazos, Liz se sentía como en un sueño al estar en los brazos de su amado.

"Si, gracias" dijo acariciando su mejilla, Eriol se hizo un poco para atrás, Liz comenzó a llorar. Eriol, por su parte, no sabia que hacer.

"¿Amas a Tomoyo?" dijo con voz ahogada, esto saco de onda a Eriol, quien la dejo recargada en una de las paredes. Eriol le tendió un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas. Y poco a poco se fue parando.

"¿La amas?" volvió a preguntar, Eriol solo miro al espacio donde el y Tomoyo habían estado tan cerca aquella vez. Después abrió la puerta y salió, se dirigió a una sala pequeña, a la sala de Dante, se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras veía la ventana. Podía ver una silueta caminando por el sendero, pelo largo, ondulado y con uniforme.

"Tomoyo..." murmuro, pero no se sentía capaz de ir por ella y solo bajo la mirada.

Después se irguió y sonrió con seguridad.

"Hace tiempo que no nos vemos" dijo sin mirar atrás.

"..." murmuro el extraño.

"Estés donde estés, aun puedo sentir tu presencia" dijo Eriol sonriendo, su cara reflejada en el cristal. De las sombras salió el muchacho, de unos 16-18 años, pelo café chocolate, con pequeños rayos negros, su mirada profunda, sus cejas ceñidas y gruesas. Sus ojos de color café ambar/rojizo. Cruzado de brazos y mirando seriamente a Eriol.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, Li Shaoran?" dijo volteándose a verlo con la tipica sonrisa que tenia de niño, Li la odiaba, ya no sentía tanto recelo por el, pero algo que le molestaba era esa tipica sonrisa. Li solo gruño y miro hacia otra parte.

"Sakura quería ver como estaba Tomoyo, dijo que tenia un mal presentimiento, entonces le dije que yo iría, por que podía ser algo peligroso, y pues me dijo que viniera a entregarle unas cosas y pues aquí estoy" dijo volviéndolo a ver frunciendo el ceño.

"No has cambiado, siempre preocupado por Sakura-chan" dijo sonriente, Li, por su parte, al escuchar el nombre de "Sakura" se puso rojo tomate.

"Si, muy cierto, nunca cambias Li Shaoran" ^_^ reafirmo Eriol.

"..." ¬¬X gruño Li.

"Pero bueno, no creo que Tomoyo este muy bien después de todo" dijo mirando la ventana. La sonrisa de Eriol se borro.

"Salió corriendo del conservatorio, y no muy contenta" dijo cruzando los brazos viendo como Tomoyo se sentaba en una banca. Eriol solo lo miraba seriamente.

"Se veía muy feliz cuando estaba bailando contigo, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía tan feliz, sonreía, pero era una sonrisa falsa, esta vez no era así" sonrió Shaoran. Eriol solo volteo la cara.

"¿Hace cuanto llevas aquí en Inglaterra?" pregunto parándose de la silla.

"Lo suficiente, será mejor que arreglen las cosas, quiero darle buenas noticias a Sakura" dijo sonrojándose, después siguió "Y que se encuentra bien acompañada" miro de reojo a Eriol, quien seriamente veía a través de la ventana.

"¿Iras al club esta noche?" pregunto sin verlo. Eriol solo se volteo un poco sorprendido que supiera casi todos los movimientos, y que solo hasta ahora pudiera notar su presencia.

"¿Te refieres a Rain?" pregunto, Shaoran asintió. Eriol también afirmó.

"Entonces te veré en la noche ¿Tienes alguna relación con la chica que se desmayo?" pregunto volteándolo a ver. Eriol sonrió ligeramente.

"no, solo somos amigos, como Tomoyo y yo" dijo aclarando su garganta. Shaoran agarro su chaqueta, se la puso.

"¿Por qué no tienes una relación seria? A alguien quien amar?" dijo inocente. Eriol se congelo en la ventana y rió.

"El mago Clow es alguien poderoso, que no necesita amar, en ese extremo, a alguien..." Eriol miro a la banca donde estaba sentada Tomoyo "El mago Clow, no necesita ser amado" dijo con su tono serio. Shaoran sonrió de lado.

"Pero, tu no eres totalmente Clow" dijo recargado en el marco de la puerta.

"Soy gran parte de el, y lo único que puedo sentir por alguien es cariño, amistad, no amor" dijo viendo como poco a poco comenzaba a llover.

"Te repito, que aun y a pesar de ser Clow, tu sigues siendo un humano de carne y hueso, y eso no te quita la oportunidad, de sentir algo mas por esa persona" dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

Eriol se congeló, puesto que volvió a recordar lo que paso en el baile. Algo lo impulso a acercarse mas a ella. A sentir su cálido aliento cerca de su piel.

Eriol sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, y la lluvia comenzó a soltarse con mas fuerza.

Shaoran sonrió mas, y salió de la puerta.

"¡Li!" grito Eriol sin moverse de su lugar. Shaoran regreso al marco de la puerta.

"Llévate el paraguas que esta a tu izquierda, cuídala, no dejes que se moje mas" dijo serio mientras veía la lluvia y el viento jugar con el viento de Tomoyo, quien seguía sentada en la banca. Shaoran sonrió mas y salió corriendo. Eriol siguió viendo la ventana.

Tomoyo se levanto y comenzó a caminar. Shaoran, quien no había perdido su velocidad y su talento en deportes logro alcanzar a Tomoyo.

La lluvia cubría las lagrimas de su rostro, nada mas que las lagrimas eran cálidas y la lluvia parecía hielo. De repente una mano se poso sobre su hombro, mientras gotas de lluvia dejaban de caer en ella. 

//Eriol...// pensó con enojo, se volteo y le dio un gran bofetón. El paraguas cayo, y Tomoyo llevo una mano a su boca, con serio arrepentimiento y sorpresa.

"¡¡¡Gomen!!!" grito ayudando a Li, quien tenia su mano prendida a su mejilla, ahí se notaba la mano marcada en su mejilla mientras cerraba con fuerza su ojo.

"Iie, Tomoyo-chan" dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Shaoran se agacho para coger el paraguas, y lo puso encima de los dos, llegaron al conservatorio, donde miles de jovencitas se encimaron en el. Las palabras "tiene novia" fueron suficientes para ahuyentar a la manada. Puso una bolsa de hielo en su cachete, y este solo exclamaba pequeños "auch" 

"¿Qué haces aquí, Shaoran-kun?" pregunto Tomoyo sentándose a su lado.

"vine a ver como estabas, Sakura-chan estaba preocupadapor ti, y dije que seria peligroso, entonces decidí venir yo, ella te mando esto" en eso Shaoran saco un paquete envuelto con puros Kero-chan's. Tomoyo dijo entre risitas.

"No has cambiado, todo por el bien de Sakura-chan" 

A Shaoran le salió una venita, mientras su cara roja tomate y su fruncido el seño. Tomoyo rió.

"Nunca cambias" en eso Shaoran saco humo por los oídos, mientras se ponía mas rojo.

"¡¿Se pusieron de acuerdo, o que?!" gruño, Tomoyo sonrió.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto.

"Ya van varias veces que me dicen lo mismo" dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando como niño regañado. Después suspiro y se calmo.

"Tomoyo-chan ¿Puedo pasar por ti en la noche?" dijo con media sonrisa. Tomoyo no entendiendo el porque, asintió.

"No me preguntes por que, será una sorpresa" dijo levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la salida.

"Bien ¿A que hora?" dijo Tomoyo acompañándolo.

"A las ocho, aquí estaré" dijo corriendo con el paraguas, Tomoyo solo agito su mano despidiéndose. Shaoran hizo lo mismo.

Tomoyo subió las escaleras y se tumbo en la cama, empezó a llorar, Maggy se acerco, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar su larga cabellera. Tomoyo poco a poco se quedo dormida y Maggy salió del cuarto.

Tiempo después...

Tomoyo se levanto, y vio el paquete que Shaoran le había dado. Lo abrió y un hermoso vestido azul degradado, y encima de el un álbum de fotos.

Lo abrió donde había muchas firmas, diciendo: "Te extrañamos"

Las fotos eran de Sakura sola, Sakura con Kero, Sakura con Shaoran (de esas habían muchas) una muy chistosa de Sakura agarrando la mano de Shaoran y este como robot con la cara color tomate. Después otra con la familia Kinomoto y Yukito, y una con Shaoran en la familia, por su puesto Touya y Shaoran echaban chispas al mirarse. Después de Rika con el profesor Terada, Naoko con Rika, Chiharu y Yamazaki. Una de Chiharu ahorcando a Yamazaki. Y otra que parecia ser "cámara in fraganti" de Yamazaki robándole un beso a Chiharu.

//Un beso...// pensó Tomoyo, poniendo sus dedos en sus labios, lo cerro y sonrió dulcemente.

Cuanto desearía regresar a Tomoeda, pero no podía echar a la basura todos estos estudios.

Vio el reloj y vio que eran las 7:50 p.m.

Tomoyo se empezó a arreglar, Maggy ayudándola y aconsejándole que se pusiera el nuevo vestido. Tomoyo sin mas remedio lo acepto, se lo puso y le quedo perfecto.

//Creo que llegue un poco antes// dijo Shaoran viendo su reloj. Miles de chicas lo interrogaban y le hacían varias preguntas sobre Sakura, este se ponía rojo tomate. Después una mano lo agarro y salieron corriendo, la lluvia comenzó.

Shaoran y Tomoyo se metieron a un coche.

"¿De donde sacaste el coche?" pregunto Tomoyo inspeccionando el vehículo.

"Lo alquile" dijo arrancando el coche y dirigiéndose al centro.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto, Shaoran volteo y vio que se había puesto el vestido que Sakura le había elegido, su pelo recogido en una media cola baja y listones verdes y azules color pastel adornaban su pelo. Shaoran iba de Saco negro, un cuello de tortuga gris y pantalones negros.

"Dije que es una sorpresa" dijo sonriendo. Tomoyo solo se encogió de brazos.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo mirando su perfil. Shaoran asintió sin quitar su vista del camino.

"¿Sakura-chan ya recibió su primer beso?" dijo esperándose una reacción estrepitosa. 

El carro perdió control y Shaoran parecía como si nunca hubiera conducido.

Tomoyo rió, mientras el coche se estabilizo, Shaoran escondiendo su cara en el volante.

"Que pena, y yo que quería grabar ese momento" dijo con estrellitas a su alrededor.

"Ahora es mi turno de decir; "No has cambiado" dijo algo nervioso, Tomoyo solo le sonrió.

"Y...si podrás grabarlo" dijo Shaoran -_-;

"¡¿No se lo has dado?!" dijo con asombro, Shaoran rojo tomate, negó con la cabeza.

"bueno, entonces tendré que ir a Japón algún día para grabarlo" dijo de nuevo con miles de estrellitas a su alrededor, Shaoran solo la miraba con pena -_-;

"llegamos" dijo estacionando el coche y bajando el paraguas.

"Estos días ha llovido mucho" dijo colocando su mano bajo la lluvia.

"Si, pero así me gusta" dijo sonriendo tiernamente mientras caminaban por la banqueta, platicando de las experiencias nuevas en Tomoeda, las nuevas parejas, historias, etc.

"Aquí en Inglaterra, no existen historias de amor,solo en las grandes obras literarias" dijo con un suspiro, Shaoran le abrió la puerta a Tomoyo, mientras el cerraba el paraguas.

Tomoyo entro y se paralizo en la entrada, Shaoran le dio un ligero empujón.

Eriol estaba haciendo un solo, Claire de Lune de Beethoven, la melodía era tan melancólica.

Shaoran se sentó en una de las mesas, como si no supiera nada de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos. Tomoyo se levanto y decidió ver a su vieja amiga Liz. La encontró detrás de los vestidores, pero sin la mirada alegre de siempre.

"¡Liz!¿Cómo estas?" dijo corriendo a verla y le dio una amplia sonrisa. Liz, se lleno de pánico e ira al verla y salto hacia atrás para que no la tocase. Pero en ese momento traía una charola, dejándola caer con todas las bebidas, haciendo una lluvia de cristales entre las dos.

"¡Oh! Deja te ayudo" dijo Tomoyo comenzando a levantar los trozos. Liz frunciendo el seño le quito la mano de los vidrios.

"Yo puedo sola" dijo secamente, pero Tomoyo insistió.

//Ella no sabe que yo lo amo, ella no tiene la culpa Liz// dijo arrepintiéndose del trato.

//Pero como pudiste...¿Cómo pudiste arrebatarme lo que mas amo?// pensó mientras la veía aun con resentimiento. Tomoyo al verla, trago saliva.

"¿Sucede algo malo Liz?" dijo preocupada. Liz solo le volteo la cara y siguió recogiendo los cristales.

"No tienes porque seguir recogiendo los vidrios, yo me encargo" dijo seria. Tomoyo sonrió para la sorpresa de Liz, y siguió recogiéndolos.

"tu has sido muy amable conmigo, y nunca supe como agradecértelo, por eso quería pedirte que si ...podríamos ser amigas" dijo Tomoyo dulcemente ^_^ 

Liz se quedo sin habla, viendo fijamente a Tomoyo con la boca abierta.

//se esta portando amble conmigo, lo hace para que no sospeche nada// pensó con malicia.

"No lo se Tomoyo, ahora estoy muy ocupada para tener amigas" dijo en un tono muy cruel, la sonrisa en Tomoyo se diluyo, y siguió levantando los cristales, con un poco de melancolía en su voz, le contesto.

"No importa, cuando estés libre, yo estaré ahí" dijo haciendo a un lado el sentimiento de rechazo, abriendo una posible esperanza de no estar tan sola. Liz se arrepintió por tan solo momentos, y después se quedo callada sin responderle.

"¡Auch!" dijo Tomoyo chupando su palma, Liz alzo la mirada, ella estaba seria y veía como la palma de Tomoyo comenzó a sangrar.

"No me hiciste caso, te dije que no hicieras nada" dijo agarrando su mano, arranco tela de su uniforme y la sumergió en el agua mineral que sobraba. La amarro en su mano para detener la sangre.

"aun y cuando quieras ser mala, tu corazón seguirá siendo amable y cariñoso" dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar a Liz.

//¿Por qué diablos tiene que ser así?// pensó amarrándolo con mas fuerza.

//Tan amable, tanbuena persona, después de lo mal que la trate// reflexionó, parándose y llevando los cristales al bote de la basura. En eso el publico aplaudió del hermoso solo que Eriol había tocado. Bajo las escaleras encontrando a Tomoyo con su mano vendada, viendo dulcemente a Liz. Después volteo y lo vio, su sonrisa se desvaneció y se quedo viéndolo sin emoción. Liz regreso, y al ver a Eriol una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. Después vio como Eriol se quedaba viendo fijamente a Tomoyo y viceversa. Esto la enojo mas, haciendo rabietas y caminando enfrente de ellos dos.

"Eriol, que bien que estés aquí" dijo entre dientes, Eriol pareció no comprender al igual que Tomoyo. Eriol bajo los últimos escalones hasta quedar a la altura de Liz (bueno, en este caso Eriol era mucho mas alto que Liz)

Liz se armo de valor, colgó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y acerco su rostro al de el, Eriol quedo en shock y trato de hacerse para atrás, hasta que quedo en recargado en la pared.

Tomoyo también quedo perpleja, quedándose estática en su lugar.

Liz se impulso, lanzando sus labios contra los de el, ella se movía lo besaba como si fuera el último día de su vida. Eriol no movió un músculo, solo vio a Tomoyo, quien en su forma estática miles de lagrimas caían de su rostro. Cerro los ojos y se hecho a correr.

Liz seguía besándolo fervorosamente, esperando que el correspondiera, pero el momento nunca llego. Poco a poco, Eriol se separo de los labios de Liz, sujetándola de los brazos.Liz comenzó a llorar amargamente.

"lo se, lo se, solo piensas que soy tu amiga, pero dime ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ella?" dijo agarrándolo firmemente de sus ropas. Eriol se soltó.

"No lo se ¿Nunca has pensado o visto, que un hombre puede caer bajo los encantos de una mujer, a tan solo un encuentro?" dijo tiernamente. Liz solo trago saliva y miro hacia otra parte. Se limpio las lagrimas y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

"Es buena chica, ella vale la pena, te deseo lo mejor" dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro.

"Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas, pero por tu propio bien no la dejes ir" dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda. Eriol beso su mano, y camino para buscar a Tomoyo.

"¡Li!¡Dejame ir!" dijo pegandole la mesa con sus dedos. Shaoran viendo con cara de inocente al espectáculo.

"¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? Esta muy interesante" dijo sonriente.

//Eriol, mas vale que salgas pronto o te hago trocitos// musito Shaoran ¬¬X

En eso salió Eriol, como por arte de magia, para el alivio de Shaoran y el tormento de Tomoyo. Se acerco a la mesa, y Eriol se paro enfrente de Tomoyo.

"¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme afuera?" dijo extendiendo su mano.

"¿Para que? Ya se todo lo que tenia que saber" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Vamos Tomoyo-chan, no es lo que tu piensas" dijo ofreciéndole de nuevo su mano.

Shaoran levanto la silla de Tomoyo, haciendo que esta se levantara y Eriol aprovecho para llevársela.

Eriol salió a la lluvia y se paro a mitad de la calle, Tomoyo debajo del porche del club.

"Tomoyo-chan...serias tan amable de concederme esta pieza" grito por la fuerza de la lluvia.

Tomoyo camino hacia el.

"No te entendí" le grito a pocos pasos de el. El la tomo de la cintura, ella trato de hacerse para atrás, pero el la sujeto con mas fuerza. La lluvia comenzó a bajar un poco de su intensidad.

"Tenemos que terminar, lo que dejamos pendiente" dijo acercándose, beso su frente saboreando cada gota que recorría su frente, su piel, y el olor que tenían al mezclar la lluvia de invierno con el olor de su piel. Tomoyo logro hacerse para atrás.

"Pero Liz..."dijo Tomoyo, pero Eriol poso en sus labios sus dedos.

"Shh...ya todo esta arreglado, por fin entendió, que ella es solo una amiga para mi" dijo acercándose mas, recargando su frente en la de ella. Tomoyo sonrió tiernamente, acariciando su mejilla con su mano. Eriol tomo su mano en la de el, besando el vendaje que lo separaba de su piel. Tomoyo sonreía mientras la lluvia acariciaba su rostro. 

Eriol agarro la cara de Tomoyo, peinando sus rizos con sus dedos, acercándola mas, hasta quedar medio milímetro de distancia.

Sentían el aliento cálido del otro, y como el vapor se envolvía en sus narices, Eriol cerro la distancia.

Eriol saboreaba sus labios, mientras Tomoyo exploraba y sentía sus cálidos, pero aun húmedos labios, recorrer por los suyos. Una danza en la cual no podían parar.

Fue beso, tras beso, no se cansaban mientras sus manos exploraban, acariciando la espalda del otro, o metiendo sus dedos entre la maleza de su cabello.

Tomoyo rompió el beso, ambos jadeaban y sus corazones latían rápidamente. Agitados, se dieron otro beso, este mas corto y tierno.

Shaoran veía toda la escena, un ligero tono escarlata se formo en sus mejillas.

"Algún día espero darle ese gusto a Sakura-chan" dijo alejándose con el paraguas.

Liz desde una ventana, al igual que mil espectadores, veían a la romántica pareja.

"Tu felicidad, es mi felicidad, Eriol" susurro con una ligera sonrisa.

"Creo que después de todo, sirvió venir a Inglaterra" dijo Tomoyo entre risitas, Eriol la abrazo fuertemente, y acaricio su mejilla. Beso el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurro;

"Hai, watashi no touu"

Y el resto del mundo comenzó a desvanecerse, solo quedaban el y ella... envueltos en una lluvia de invierno.

FIN

Espero les haya gustado, realmente me pique, y bueno, resultaron ser muchísimas hojas.

Bien ahora como breviario cultural:

watashi no = mi Touu = lluvia de invierno hai = si Iie = no, no hay de que


End file.
